sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Bartek
| death_date = | origin = Garfield Heights, Ohio, United States | instrument = guitar, flute | genre = Rock, Classical, film scores | occupation = Orchestrator, composer, conductor, guitarist | years_active = 1967-present | label = | associated_acts = Strawberry Alarm Clock Oingo Boingo Danny Elfman | website = }} Steve Bartek (born 30 January 1952, in Garfield Heights, Ohio) is an American guitarist, film composer, conductor and orchestrator. He is best known as the lead guitarist in the band Oingo Boingo and for his orchestration work with composer Danny Elfman. Career Early career Bartek's career started while in high school, writing songs and playing flute with the psychedelic rock band Strawberry Alarm Clock. In 1974 he graduated from UCLA with a degree in Composition. After college he worked at the Baked Potato with Leon Gaer under the leadership of Don Randi until joining the theatrical ensemble The Mystic Knights of the Oingo Boingo in 1975. Between 1979 and 1995, Bartek was lead guitar in new wave band Oingo Boingo, where he met his longtime musical collaborator Danny Elfman. Bartek also orchestrated the horn arrangements for the band and co-produced many of their albums. Film and television Bartek has composed music for television series including The Tick, Tales from the Crypt, Nightmare Ned and Steven Spielberg's Amazing Stories, and movies including An Extremely Goofy Movie, Romy and Michele's High School Reunion, Romy and Michele: In the Beginning, Snow Day, Novocaine, the 1998 remake of Psycho and The Art of Travel. In 1992 he was nominated for a Saturn Award for his soundtrack to Guilty as Charged. In 2005, together with Danny Elfman and Stewart Copeland, he was awarded an BMI Film & TV Award for his work on Desperate Housewives. As an orchestrator, Bartek has worked on over 50 productions with Danny Elfman as of 2007, including most Tim Burton productions, Mission: Impossible, Good Will Hunting, Spider-Man and Milk, and has done orchestration work with composers Jon Brion and Stephen Trask. More recently, he provided the soundtrack for Donovan Cook's indie film Rideshare: The Movie, alongside former Oingo Boingo member Johnny "Vatos" Hernandez. In 2015 Steve performed the theme to Harvey Beaks.http://egoplum.tumblr.com/post/116362458966/harvey-beaks-opening-theme-extended-q-what Other work Steve Bartek did horn arrangements for Avenged Sevenfold's song "A Little Piece of Heaven" as well as for John Hiatt's "Little Head". He produced Raya Yarbrough's eponymous album and arranged strings for the song "Early Autumn". He also did a string arrangement for Ricky Martin's "Vuelve". Bartek played the acoustic guitar on the Bangles cover of "A Hazy Shade of Winter" on the Rick Rubin arranged soundtrack for the 1987 film "Less Than Zero". Bartek plays guitar for the TV series Battlestar Galactica, Trauma and Walking Dead. Bartek also contributed music to both the ride queue and exit of Disneyland's short-lived Rocket Rods attraction in 1998, including a synthesizer arrangement of Steppenwolf's "Born to Be Wild" and an arrangement of "World of Creativity". Select filmography *1991 Past Midnight *1994 Cabin Boy *1995 National Lampoon's Senior Trip *1995 Coldblooded *1997 Romy and Michele's High School Reunion *1998 Meet the Deedles *1998 Psycho *2000 Snow Day *2000 An Extremely Goofy Movie *2000 The Crew *2001 Get Over It *2001 Novocaine *2003 Carolina References External links * Category:Steve Bartek Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:People from Garfield Heights, Ohio Category:American music arrangers Category:American rock guitarists Category:American male guitarists Category:American television composers Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Oingo Boingo members Category:American new wave musicians Category:Strawberry Alarm Clock members Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:Guitarists from Ohio Category:20th-century male musicians Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:Danny Elfman Category:William Ross Category:Anthony Marinelli Category:Shirley Walker Category:J. A. C. Redford Category:Edward Shearmur Category:Bear McCreary Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Miles Goodman Category:Bruce Fowler Category:J. Peter Robinson Category:Michael Kamen Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Bill Conti Category:David Newman (composer) Category:James Horner Category:Alan Silvestri Category:Mark McKenzie Category:Billy Goldenberg Category:Johnny Mandel Category:Brad Fiedel Category:Leonard Rosenman Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:John Williams Category:Georges Delerue Category:Thomas Newman Category:Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil Category:The Newton Brothers Category:Jonathan Sheffer